This invention relates to holders for contact lens containers, particularly for lens which are cleaned and sterilised by a two stage process. In this process the lenses are first soaked in a hydrogen peroxide solution to achieve a sterile state and are then soaked for a further period of time in a neutralising solution which removes the hydrogen peroxide from the lenses, making them allowable for insertion in the eye.
The sterilising process is usually carried out in the same container. Once the hydrogen peroxide has been present for a sufficient time to have the desired effect, it is tipped away and the container is filled with neutralising solution. Herein lies a danger, because if the user forgets the neutralising stage and inserts into his or her eye a lens impregnated and coated with hydrogen peroxide a severe trauma ensues, generating considerable pain and sometimes requiring medical assistance to remove the lens from the eye.